This invention has to do with flying game discs of the type popularized by the Frisbee (trademark). More particularly the invention has to do with soft flying game discs, which are useful indoors, in congested areas such as the beach, which are harmless in striking walls, windows and people, and which are crumplable for stuffing into the pocket, or drawer storage.
Flying game discs such as the Frisbee flying disc mentioned above are widely known and popular with persons of all ages. The most popular models are rigid polyolefin plastic shells suitably shaped to provide an air foil structure. By the term "air foil structure", herein is meant a structure which presents to an airstream a differential path over the upper and lower surface periphery of the structure. Typically, an air foil surface can be seen in a wing which has a convex upper surface and a generally planar lower surface, whereby the airstream travel path over the upper surface, is longer than the path below, whereby lift is generated. In a flying disc, a slight doming of the upper surface provides this air foil effect.
In rigid flying discs, a downwardly curled periphery presents a toroidal leading edge which contributes to the gyroscopic effect in such devices, which lends stability to flight as the device spins through the air.